Langkahan
by arzalia
Summary: "Seharusnya Yoongi memberi izin Jungkook menikah. Seharusnya itu mudah."


**Langkahan**

 **Cast : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.**

 **Genre : Drama, Family, Angst.**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Ada perubahan marga. Remake dari sebuah novel.**

 **Min Yoongi (Female 26** **th** **)**

 **Park Jimin (Male 24** **th** **)**

 **Jeon Jungkook (Female 22** **th** **)**

 **Kim Taehyung (Male 24** **th** **)**

 **Suga x Jimin**

 **Taehyung x Jungkook**

 **Summary : "Seharusnya Yoongi memberi izin Jungkook menikah. Seharusnya itu mudah."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini suasana Kota Busan terlihat cukup cerah. Burung-burung berkicau dengan riang, bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan sangat eloknya bahkan putri malu pun tidak segan menampakkan dirinya. Udara yang segar membuat siapa saja yang menghirupnya merasakan kesejukkan alami di dalam dada. Tuhan memang pelukis paling handal sejagat raya. Tapi semua itu sepertinya tidak kontras dengan apa yang terjadi di kediaman keluarga Min. Tidak tidak kalian jangan berpikir buruk dulu pada keluarga Min. Disana hanya terjadi perdebatan kecil antara Min Yoongi dan kekasihnya ㅡ Park Jimin.

"Jimin.." Yoongi memanggil Jimin yang fokus pada sebuah kanvas dan sejumput pensil di tangan kanannya.

"Hng," Jimin masih tetap fokus menggoreskan pensil runcingnya diatas kanvas putihnya itu sesekali melihat ke arah Yoongi yang berada di depannya, menggoreskan lagi pensilnya lalu melihat Yoongiㅡ begitu seterusnya.

"Jimin lihat dan dengarkan aku dulu."

Jimin meletakkan pensil dan kanvasnya di atas meja, bersebelahan dengan dua buah cangkir teh hangat yang menemani pagi mereka hari ini lalu Jimin memposisikan diri lebih menghadap ke arah Yoongi. Jimin melihat gadis cantiknya itu menghela nafas sebelum mulai berbicara. "Baiklah. Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Jungkook akan menikah bulan depan."

"Lalu?"

"Apakah tidak terlalu cepat? Pacar saja masih aku yang mencarikan."

"Lantas masalahnya dimana?"

Yoongi mendesah kesal. Jimin ini bodoh atau tidak peka, _sih?_

"Bagaimana dengan aku? Bagaimana dengan kita? Aku ini kakaknya _loh_ seharusnya aku duluan yang menikah."

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti maksud kekasih pucatnya itu,"Teori darimana itu yang menyebutkan kalau kakak harus lebih dulu menikah?"

"Kau ini masa seperti itu saja tidak tahu." Yoongi mencibir.

"Tidak, kau ingat kan kalau aku anak tunggal?" Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tsk! Meskipun seperti itu seharusnya kauㅡah sudahlah Jim."

Yoongi merajuk, badan kecilnya ia balikkan membelakangi Jimin. Mood Yoongi turun drastis sekarang. Jimin yang berada dibelakang hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dengan gadis yang lima tahun terakhir ini menjadi kekasihnya. Tangan kanan Jimin terulur meraih bahu putih milik Yoongi, membalikkannya ke posisi semula.

"Kau ini kenapa _sih_?" Tanya Jimin heran.

"Sudah tau ngambek masih nanya lagi!" Jawab Yoongi sarkastik.

"Hm, lagi ngambek ya.. Padahal tadi niatnya aku mau traktir nuna makan ice cream green tea di kedainya Bibi Jung." Jimin mulai melancarkan aksinya agar Yoongi tak lagi merajuk meskipun harus membuat dompet Jimin menjadi tipis.

Memikirkan ice cream green tea membuat Yoongi meneguk air ludahnya sendiri. _Uh_ ~ panas-panas _gini kan_ enaknya makan yang dingin. Setelah beberapa menit berperang batin akhirnya ice cream green tea-lah yang menang. 'Kan acara merajuknya bisa dilanjut lain kaliㅡsetidaknya begitu pikir Yoongi.

"Yasudah, ayo!" Yoongi berdiri dan langsung bersiap-siap.

"Hah? Ayo kemana?" Jimin bingung dengan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dan mengajaknya pergi.

 _Tuh kan~_ Jimin ini ternyata selain tidak peka tapi juga lemot.

"Katanya kamu mau traktir ice cream? Gimana _sih,_ Jim!" Kalau Jimin bukan kekasihnya ingin rasanya Yoongi menendang Jimin sampai ke Alaska.

"Oh iya ice cream." Jimin menepuk dahinya pelan, "Kalau begitu ayo jalan." Jimin memakai snapback Supreme-nya lalu menggandeng tangan Yoongi.

"Yeay!" Yoongi memekik senang. Ice cream green tea membuat moodnya membaik. Tapi tidak dengan Jimin, lelaki ber-abs itu heran dengan tingkah Yoongi yang sebentar _ngambek_ sebentar kemudian berubah ceria. Apa Yoongi sedang PMS? Ah, Jimin tidak tahu itu tapi yang jelas membuat Yoongi bahagia adalah prioritasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari setelah Yoongi menghabiskan waktuㅡralatㅡ acara sogokan makan ice cream agar Yoongi tidak lagi merajuk dengan Jimin dan berakhir kehujanan yang entah datang secara tiba-tiba padahal sebelumnya cuaca cukup cerah. Selepas membersihkan diri Yoongi bersantai sejenak di sofa depan televisi dan menyalakannya. Merasa tayangan di televisi tidak ada yang menarik Yoongi mematikannya dan beralih menuju dapur. Di dapur Yoongi menemukan sesosok wanita paruh baya yang sedang serius memasak. Sesosok wanita paruh baya itu adalah ibunya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Bu?" Yoongi mendekati ibunya yang sibuk memasukkan bahan-bahan masakan kedalam

"Yoongi, kau mengagetkan ibu."

"Maaf hehe." Yoongi tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi-gigi kecilnya yang rata.

"Bisa tolong bantu mengiris daging ini? Ibu akan membuat kari daging ayam pedas." Ibu menunjuk wadah plastik berwarna hijau yang di dalamnya berisi daging segar.

"Tentu, Bu." Yoongi mengambil pisau dan mulai mengiris daging itu hati-hati.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jimin?"

"Baik-baik saja, Bu. Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan orang tua Jimin?"

"Eum… Sempat beberapa kali bertemu saat Perayaan Hari Chuseok dan Hari Natal."

"Lalu kapan Jimin akan melamarmu? Bukankah ini sudah memasuki tahun kelima sejak kalian menjalin hubungan?"

Pertanyaan Ibunya membuat Yoongi menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar lalu menjawab pelan, "Aku…juga tidak tahu, Bu" Ada jeda beberapa detik ketika Yoongi menjawabnya.

"Apa Jimin benar-benar serius denganmu?"

"Mung..kin?" Jawab Yoongi singkat. Jujur saja Yoongi sendiri ragu dengan jawabannya, "Bu, aku sudah selesai mengiris dagingnya. Bolehkah aku pergi ke kamar? Aku harus menyelesaikan naskah ceritaku yang harus dikirim ke redaksi besok." Yoongi mencuci kedua tangannya dan mengeringkannya pada sebuah handuk yang tergantung didekat wastafel lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya begitu melihat Ibu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa Jimin benar-benar serius padaku? Bagaimana kalau Jimin hanya bermain-main saja?" Gumam Yoongi. Jari-jari lentik Yoongi membuat suara dengan mengetuk-ngetuk di meja belajarnya lalu bergumam kembali, "Jika benar Jimin hanya bermain-main denganku maka aku bersumpah akan menendang pria pendek itu sampai Alaska!" Tangan Yoongi yang sebelumnya hanya mengetuk-ngetuk meja berubah menjadi memukulnya yang menimbulkan suara ' _bugh'_ jangan lupakan pula ekspresi wajah marahnya itu yang tidak menakutkan sama sekali justru membuat Yoongi semakin terlihat imut. Memikirkan Jimin yang tidak segera melamarnya membuat naskah-naskah cerita Yoongi terabaikan. Oh ayolah~ Yoongi bahkan sudah menerima lima kali panggilan telepon dari redaksi yang menagih naskah ceritanya itu untuk segera diserahkan yang hanya dijawab iya oleh Yoongi. Yoongi bukannya malas untuk melanjutkan naskahnya hanya saja Yoongi sedang buntu sekarang. Hei, memikirkan soal Jungkook yang mengatakan ingin menikah dan Jimin yang tidak peka untuk segera melamarnya lalu Ibunya yang selalu bertanya 'kapan Jimin akan melamarmu?' benar-benar membuat kepala Yoongi berdenyut dan membuat beban bagi Yoongi sampai tidak konsen dengan pekerjaannya.

Yoongi adalah seorang novelis. Menjadi lulusan mahasiswi jurusan sastra yang mendapatkan predikat sangat baik menjadikan Yoongi bekerja di sebuah perusahaan majalah ternama di Seoul. Setiap minggunya Yoongi harus mengirimkan nashkah-naskah ceritanya dan diserahkan ke perusahaan untuk sekedar di periksa atau di edit kembali. Sekiranya sudah dua tahun ini Yoongi bekerja di perusahaan tersebut. Yoongi memiliki adik perempuan bernama Min Jungkook yang mengemban ilmu di Negeri Sakura demi mendapatkan gelar Dokter Gigi yang Jungkook impikan sejak kecil. Lalu Park Jimin adalah kekasih Yoongi yang hanyalah seorang pelukis biasa. Jimin dan Yoongi bertemu saat keduanya mendatangi pameran lukisan Van Gogh, meskipun Yoongi adalah seorang penulis tapi Yoongi menyukai hal tentang seni lukis. Dan Kim Taehyung yang merupakan kekasih dari Jungkook bekerja sebagai seorang pilot. Tercatat bahwa Taehyung termasuk seorang pilot yang professional dan mampu menerbangkan pesawat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dengan selamat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi masih sibuk berkutat dengan naskah-naskah ceritanya namun bunyi dering telepon yang berasal dari smartphonenya menghentikan kegiatan Yoongi sejenak dan beralih mengangkat telepon itu.

-Klik-

" _Yeoboseyo?"_

" _Yeoboseyo unni."_

" _Ah..Jungkookie. Ada apa?"_

" _Unni.. soal rencana pernikahanku dengan Taehyung oppa apakah sudah unni bicarakan dengan Ibu dan Ayah?"_

" _Oh, soal itu…masih belum kubicarakan."_

" _Baiklah tak apa, tapi bisakah unni mulai membicarakan hal itu pada Ibu? Aku belum berani menyampaikannya sendiri jadi kumohon bantuanmu, unni."_

" _Ya, akan kubicarakan pada Ibu nanti."_

" _Terimakasih, unni. Kututup ya."_

" _Uhm."_

Yoongi mendesah pelan. Yoongi memang sengaja belum membicarakan soal rencana pernikahan Jungkook pada Ibunya, itu karena jika Yoongi membahasnya Ibu pasti akan menyuruh Yoongi untuk segera menikah terlebih dahulu padahal Jimin saja belum berniat untuk melamarnya. Ibu Yoongi memegang prinsip 'kalau putri sulung tidak boleh dilangkahi oleh adiknya' akan menimbulkan sesuatu hal yang buruk katanya. Yoongi berpikir untuk membicarakan tentang hal ini dengan Jimin.

.

.

.

.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

"Jimin-ah." Panggil Yoongi dengan suara mendayu.

"Ya?" Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi. Saat ini bisa Jimin lihat kalau Yoongi sedang gusar.

"Soal rencana pernikahan Jungkook mungkin aku akan membiarkannya menikah duluan." Tangan Yoongi meremas bajunya dibawah, "Tapi aku akan memberi mereka satu syarat yang harus dipenuhi." Tangan Yoongi semakin keras meremas bajunya, "Aku akan meminta mereka untuk membeli sebuah mobil atau rumah untukku."

Mata Jimin membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Jimin tidak habis pikir dengan Yoongi yang setega itu dengan adiknya sendiri.

"Kau sedang tidak mabuk, kan? Hal itu tentu saja akan memberatkan mereka."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Jimin? Ibu akan menyuruhku menikah lebih dulu kalau aku membahas tentang hal itu."

"Pasti ada jalan lain."

"Jalan lain adalah jika kau menikahiku, Park Jimin." Kata Yoongi final kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Jimin.

Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar dan lirih berkata, "Aku belum cukup mapan untuk menikahimu Yoongi-ah. Aku takut kau tidak bahagia menikah denganku kelak."

Pada malam hari setelah jam makan malam selesai Yoongi membicarakan tentang rencana pernikahan Jungkook dengan kedua orang tuanya. Keduanya nampak agak terkejut mendengar ulasan dari Yoongi. Dan Yoongi pun juga menyampaikan soal syarat yang harus dipenuhi oleh Jungkook dan Taehyung sebelum mereka menikah yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Katakan pada adikmu untuk memperkenalkan Taehyung secara resmi, Yoongi-ah."

"Baik bu. Akan ku sampaikan nanti pada Jungkook."

"Kau boleh pergi ke kamar sekarang."

Yoongi berdiri dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada orang tuanya lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Yeoboseyo?"_

" _Yeoboseyo unni."_

" _Jungkook-ah, aku sudah membicarakan soal rencana pernikahanmu pada Ibu dan Ayah."_

" _Benarkah unni? Lalu apa kata mereka?"_

" _Mereka ingin kau memperkenalkan Taehyung secara resmi."_

" _Baik unni aku akan menghubungi Taehyung oppa dan segera pulang ke Busan."_

" _Ya."_

" _Kalau begitu kututup dulu ya unni. Sampai jum–"_

" _Jungkook! Tunggu sebentar!"_

" _Ya? Ada apa unni?"_

" _Ah~ tidak jadi kau lekas istirahat, ya."_

" _Ya unni. Selamat malam."_

" _Hng,"_

– _klik–_

Yoongi menutup teleponnya. Jujur saja Yoongi sedikit berat menyampaikan syarat itu pada Jungkook. Jungkook pasti berpikiran kalau Yoongi tidak rela dirinya menikah duluan. Tapi Yoongi harus mengulur waktu pernikahan Jungkook sampai Jimin melamarnya nanti. Yoongi merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur king size miliknya. Mencoba menutup mata dan memikirkan apakah yang dilakukannya sekarang ini sudah benar atau tidak. Hatinya gelisah. Sangat gelisah. Yoongi membuang napas. Yoongi merasa Jimin akan sulit mengerti maksud hatinya. Jimin memang bukan jenis lelaki yang bisa mengerti pikiran dan isi hati perempuan tanpa diberitahu secara gambling. Jimin lelaki yang takj bisa menebak dan tak suka menebak-nebak. Namun , bukankah semua lelaki seperti itu? Yoongi tak tahu harus dengan cara apa ia mengungkapkan kepada Jimin tentang hal yang tengah bercampur-aduk dalam dirinya. Hal yang membuatnya gundah dan tak bisa berpikir dengan leluasa.

Yoongi juga tak bisa sepenuhnya mengerti, mengapa persoalan langkahan ini jadi sedemikian penting baginya. Padahal, hanya perihal bayar-membayar yang sifatnya adalah untuk meminta izin kepada yang lebih tua. Menghormati, menghargai saudara kandung yang lebih tua. Kalau tak ada masalah, seharusnya Yoongi bisa saja ikhlas saja memberikan izin Jungkook tanpa meminta pembayaran yang macam-macam. Apalagi, sebuah mobil dan sebuah rumah!

Keesokan harinya Jungkook pulang ke Busan. Yoongi beserta Ayah dan Ibunya menyambut Jungkook dengan suka cita. Lalu Jungkook menanyakan kepada Yoongi apakah ia sudah benar-benar memberi tahu ibu perihal pernikahan Jungkook. Yoongi menjawab : sudah. Tak lama kemudian, Jungkook dengan sedikit gugup bertanya, apa kira-kira yang Yoongi inginkan untuk membayar langkahan. Entah mengapa, Yoongi tiba-tiba merasa sangat tidak enak hati. Yoongi merasa ada rasa canggung dari suara Jungkook.

Mungkinkah Jungkook sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang permintaanku, batinnya. Yoongi merasa sangat bersalah. Jungkook yang biasanya humoris bahkan tak terdengar santai sama sekali ketika membicarakan soal langkahan. Yoongi terdiam cukup lama sebelum ia menjawab, "Ah, kau ini. Sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan. Aku tidak akan meminta yang macam-macam, kok."

Terdengar hembusan napas lega dari Jungkook. Dalam hati Yoongi, ada rasa takut dan menyesal yang bercampur aduk. Yoongi tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Jungkook kalau Yoongi benar-benar meminta sebuah mobil dan sebuah rumah sebagai langkahan.

Yang membuat Yoongi semakin tidak nyaman adalah kenyataan bahwa ternyata Jungkook sudah memiliki prasangka kepadanya. Adiknya itu sudah merasa takut akan persyaratan yang Yoongi minta sebagai langkahan. Mungkin sebagai adik kandung dan seorang wanita, Jungkook sedikitn banyak bisa memahami perasaan Yoongi saat ini.

"Kapan kau akan membawa kekasihmu itu, Sayang?" Yoongi bertanya.

"Minggu depan."

"Oh, baguslah."

"Kalau unni dan ibu sudah setuju, besoknya Taehyungie akan langsung melamar."

"Secepat itukah?" Yoongi merasa ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menusuk dadanya.

"Begitulah, unni. Taehyungie anak sulung. Orang tuanya ingin Taehyungie oppa tak berlama-lama pacaran."

"Hmmm….,ya"

"Unni, kira-kira apa yang unni inginkan untuk langkahan?"

Yoongi tersentak lagi mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Maksudku, sekiranya unni sudah tahu apa yang unni inginkan, agar kami bisa segera menyiapkannya dari sekarang."

"Sudahlah, Kook…, jangan kau pikirkan. Bukan persoalan besar."

"Tidak, unni. Ini persoalan besar bagiku! Aku merasa bersalah dengan rencana pernikahan ini."

Ada rasa kaget yang menyusup dalam dada Yoongi. Yoongi baru tahu bahwa ,bahkan Jungkook yang akan menikah tak sepenuhnya bahagia dengan rencananya sendiri, hanya karena memikirkan kakaknya.

Memikirkan _Yoongi_.

Yoongi merasa berdosa, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada Jungkook.

"Unni pasti sayang sekali dengan Jimin oppa, aku tahu."

Yoongi terdiam. Ada tetesan air mata yang terbit dari sudut matanya.

"Sudah sering pula unni didesak ibu agar segera menikah sebelum didahuli olehku. Aku tahu unni tentu sangat ingin membahagiakan ibu, sama seperti aku, Aku juga paham sifat Jimin oppa. Ia sulit mengambil keputusan kalau diburu seperti itu. Apalagi pernikahan tentu hal besar baginya, bagi unni, bagiku juga."

"Sudahlah, Kook.. Tak apa."

"Dan, aku tahu, dalam hati unni masih belum rela didahului olehku. Iya, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak begitu, Kook." Yoongi mulai gelisah.

"Tidak apa-apa, unni. Kalau memang begitu, aku akan menunda rencana ini sampai unni menikah terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak, jangan Jungkook! Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa kau menikah."

"Tidak, unni. Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Dan, sungguh kebahagiaanku ini tidak akan berarti apa-apa kalau unni tak bisa turut merasakannya."

Yoongi sungguh tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya lagi. Semua yang Jungkook katakana memang benar adanya. Yoongi sesungguhnya belum rela dilangkahi oleh Jungkook. Sebagai anak sulung, Yoongi ingin menikah duluan. Namun, sebagai kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya, Yoongi tentu tak pantas menghalang-halangi rencana pernikahan itu,. benar-benar, Yoongi merasa sangat kacau.

Berita itu datang dan membuat jantung Yoongi terlepas dari tempatnya, kakinya terasa seperti lumpuh. Sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, Jungkook mengatakan dan memberi tahu bahwa baru saja pesawat yang dibawa Taehyung gagal mendarat hingga menyebabkan kecelakaan parah. Lelaki itu gagal menyelamatkan diri dan meninggal ditempat.

Yang membuat Yoongi tertusuk lagi, ternyata Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah membayar uang muka sebuah rumah dan sebuah mobil utnuk dirinya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Jungkook bertanya pada Jimin apakah Yoongi pernah membicarakan perihal rencana pernikahannya dan apakah akkanya itu menyebut-nyebutkan keinginannya untuk benda langkahan. Jimin menjawab dengan nada bercanda dan sudah menyuruh Jungkook agar tidak serius menanggapi permintaan Yoongi. Namun, tetap saja, Jungkook memberitahukannya kepada Taehyung, dan tanpa diduga ternayat Taehyung benar-benar menyisihkan tabungannya utnuk memenuhi keinginan Yoongi itu.

 **Mobil dan rumah.**

Tak alma, Yoongi melihat di telivisi tayanagan tentang kecelakaan itu. Yoongi tak ingin mendengar pembawa berita di televise mengatakan bahwa kecelakaan disebabkan oleh _human error_. Yoongi tak ingin mengira bahwa peristiwa tersebut terjadi akibat kesalah Taehyung. Yoongi tak ingin menduga bahwa Taehyung sedang gundah pikirannya akibat memikirkan ongkos pernikahannya yang tersita oleh barang-barang yang dibelinya bersama Jungkook untuk memenuhi "ongkos" langkahan. Atau karena rencana lelaki itu untuk meminang Jungkook menjadi tertunda karena dirinya.

Yoongi tak ingin berpikir. Yoongi tak ingin menebak-nebak.

Dan sekarang, Yoongi baru membayangkan bagaimana seandainya ia hanya menerima permohonan maaf dari Jungkook dan memberi izin kepada Jungkook agar ia bisa segera menikah. Bagaimana seandainya Yoongi tak memusingkan dirinya sendiri. Tinggal memberi syarat yang mudah saja kepada Jungkook. Adiknya yang sedang ingin menjemput kebahagiaan.

Yoongi tinggal memebri izin. Seharusnya itu mudah.

ㅡEND

Hallo~~ akhirnya selesai juga kekeke. Anyway, soal bangtan comeback….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AKU EXCITED SEKALI~~! DANCENYA RUN YANG BUKA JAKET ITU LOH~~ DUH YA BIKIN PANAS HAHA. APALAGI RAMBUTNYA YOONGI HIJAU UDAH MIRIP SAMA ICE CREAM GREEN TEA AJA LOL. BUT AT ALL I THINK OUR BOYS REALLY GROWING WELL! CONGRATS BUAT BANGTAN YANG HABIS MENANG DI MAMA 2015 KATEGORI BEST PERFORMANCE WORLD. IT WAS AWESOME, SERIOUSLY! DAN CONGRATS JUGA BUAT ABANG TERTUA KITA DI BANGTAN~~ WOWOWOWOOOO~~~ KIM SEOKJIN SUDAH BERUMUR 24 TAHUN, BUNG! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SEOKJIN! –capslock jebol-

Dan soal yang minta Amnesia dilanjut lagi kayanya ngga bakal dilanjut soalnya aku bingung sama Amnesia sendiri-_- okay, maafkan saya yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini.

At least, gimme a review pleaseu~~w

THANK YOU SO MUCH.


End file.
